Naga
'' "Bound by their traditions and laws yet unafraid to innovate, our serpentine allies help us understand how the past is important but so is the future" -Professor Etriant Hant of the Skyfall Academy'' Naga are a race of creatures with human-like torsos and a long snake-like tail instead of legs. Characteristics Ability Score Modifiers: +2 Dex, +2 Int; Naga are smart and calculating while also having quick reflexes. Size: Naga are Medium creatures and thus take no bonuses or penalties due size. Type: Naga are Humanoids with the Reptilian Subtype. Base Speed: Naga have a base land speed of 40 feet; as well as a 30 feet Swim and Climb speed (These grant a +8 racial bonus to Swim and Climb checks) Low-Light Vision: ''Naga can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. ''Enhanced Senses: Naga gain a +2 racial bonus to Perception checks. Scales: Naga’s have a thin layer of scales all over their body which helps them protect themselves, they gain a +1 Natural Armor racial bonus. Snake Tail: From the waist down a Naga’s body is one long snake-like tail, this grants them great stability while standing on the ground as well as an unexpected way to lash out when opportunities present themselves. Naga gain +4 racial bonus to CMD when resisting bull rush or trip attempts while standing on the ground and the tail can be used to make attacks of opportunity; the tail is a natural attack that does 1d8+Str mod damage and has a reach of 5 feet. Languages: Naga speak Common and Draconic. Naga with high intelligence scores can pick Sylvan, Auran, Aquan, Terran, Ignan, Abyssal and Celestial. Racial Information Naga are a tribal race primarily found in the more tropical of the islands floating across the realm, although variations suited to other climates are also known. In recent years they have begun to expand beyond their islands thanks to treaties made with the other races across the world. Naga have a human-like torso that is lightly scaled instead of having soft skin, their lower halves are a long snake-like tail with heavier scales and strong muscles that they use to slither across the ground. The colors and patterns on their scales vary greatly from region to region, though it’s easy to tell when members belong to the same tribe or family as their patterns are usually very alike. Naga society is mostly matriarchal with each tribe following the direction of a council of elders, usually the 4 to 8 eldest Naga in the community, and each family unit following the decisions of the mother on how they carry on with their lives. In recent years with the new expansion of territories a few new tribes with radical different approaches have started to emerge, sometimes drawing the attention of their cousins in far away tribes who set out to join them; these tribes are by far the ones with the greatest variation among their members and the ones with more constant contact with the other races.